<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.сбой. by lemon_piece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308778">.сбой.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece'>lemon_piece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Some hurt/comfort, Soulmate AU, alternative universe — high school, and some memories, but will isn't his, mike is will's soulmate, some hateself, some sad vibes, the first phrase is your orienter, they're almost graduated, too much feelings and thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилера передёргивает. Эта грёбаная связь. Он чувствует её. </p><p>Боль.</p><p>Где-то внутри. Словно всё разрывается, распадается на тысячу частей. </p><p>Только чувствует, но не может понять, что она принадлежит не Одиннадцатой.</p><p>AU!В котором они уже совсем скоро станут выпускниками школы. Они снова на Зимнем Балу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.сбой.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ээээх… это писалось ещё в начале осени прошлого года, когда вышел второй сезон. Но я то ли стремалась его выкладывать, то ли не доходили руки… </p><p>Даже не знаю, как он вам придётся по душе. Но, надеюсь, что придётся, ибо ну неужели нужно стрематься целый год, чтобы выложить непроверенное д… непроверенный и необработанный фанф?</p><p>Удачного вам прочтения.</p><p>хоховашхомяк</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уилл с неким обречением скатывается по стене коридора и оседает на пол, чувствуя, как внутри всё рушится от одного взгляда на Майка с Одиннадцатой. Их взгляды, улыбки, движения — всё в них говорит о том, как они рады друг другу. </p><p>Они рады <i>быть</i> друг с другом. </p><p>Но Уилл не рад. Он не чувствует той радости, что витает между парнями, когда они видят Оди. Он её попросту не замечает. Он не понимает ничего. Он всё ещё тот парень-зомби, который упустил достаточно времени, чтобы на него стали смотреть совсем не так, как раньше. Он боится остаться в одиночестве, потому что знает, что его считают фриком. Он сам чувствует себя <i>чужим</i>.</p><p>— Прекрати так сильно любить его, Уилл… — тихо шепчет он, запуская ладони в волосы. Оттягивает их, сжимая в кулаках и пытается дышать, но получается, честно говоря, не очень.</p><p>Внутри что-то надламывается, издавая противный, скрипящий звук. Разваливается на множество несобираемых кусочков и продолжает болеть, напоминая о себе с каждой грёбаной секундой. Незатягивающаяся рана всё растёт и давит изнутри. Байерс понимает, что долго так не протянет. Он уже давно просто тело, что тупо болит и продолжает болеть.</p><p>— Прекрати… <i>просто прекрати</i>…</p><p>«<i>Грёбанные сбои в природе</i>, — думает Уилл, — <i>что такого я сделал, что ты так ко мне отнеслась?</i>»</p><p>Кто знал, что судьба, та ещё сука, решит, что ты слишком долго счастливо живёшь и подсунет сюрприз? Просто решит, что у тебя всё хорошо и сделает всё отличным от твоих желаний? Кто мог об этом знать?</p><p><i>Никто</i>. Об этом никто не смог бы догадаться. Это та часть жизни, которая находится под секретом, независимо от того, насколько сильно ты вообще стараешься что-то о ней узнать и хоть как-то разобраться. Вот и Уилл, стараясь уйти незамеченным, пытался понять: какого чёрта происходит с его жизнью? Почему всё так сложно? Почему в попытках найти ответы, ты лишь натыкаешься на кучу проблем, от которых слишком трудно избавиться?</p><p>— Ненавижу тебя, Уилер, — едва слышно хрипит он. — На что ты мне сдался вообще…</p><p>Он не имеет никакого понятия почему именно <i>она</i> его родственная душа, а не он. Первые слова, что произнёс Майк, были <i>теми самыми</i>, что намертво отпечатаны на его запястье. </p><p>«<i>...Ты будешь моим другом?...</i>»</p><p>Так какого чёрта появившаяся из ниоткуда девчонка смогла всё разрушить? Какого чёрта именно <i>её</i> слова на запястье Майка? Почему не слова Уилла? Почему всё настолько запутано? Почему именно он, Уилл? Почему он должен делить Майка с Одиннадцатой, девчонкой, что его спасла, что заняла <i>его</i> место?</p><p>Кто-нибудь сможет объяснить Уиллу, какого чёрта это настолько <i>больно</i>? Чувствовать всю эту гамму эмоций, не имея возможности сказать об этом Уилеру. Терпеть и надеяться на лучшее. Ждать, пока волна не накроет с головой и не утащит за собой, снося все преграды.</p><p>Он ведь помнит, как Майк пытался достучаться до него в той комнатушке, обитой старыми газетами и тканью. Помнит, что хотел заткнуть Уилера, чтобы тот перестал говорить <i>это</i>. Помнит, что пытался прорваться, вырваться из этого кошмара.</p><p>«<i>...Здесь... Я здесь...</i>»</p><p>Как же сильно он хотел прокричать, что он здесь. Что ему страшно. Но разве тебя кто-то услышит, когда ты <i>тонешь</i> в собственном кошмаре? Разве кто-то вытащит тебя из собственного кошмара?</p><p>Байерс с ненавистью сжимает волосы в кулаке. Как же сильно он презирает свою привязанность к Майку. Проклинает судьбу и шлёт её к чертям. Просто пытается забыть всё. Словно ничего и не было. Словно это очередной кошмар, из которого, к сожалению, <i>нет</i> выхода.</p><p>— Разве тебе этого мало? Я просто устал, мать твою, просто устал от всего этого… иди ты к чёрту...</p><p>Он зажимает голову между колен и чувствует, как пиджак стягивает плечи и грудную клетку. Дышать становится труднее. Уилл чувствует облегчение, чувствует, что ещё немного и всё закончится. Только разве судьба настроена так же? В этом мире она играет большую роль. Ту, в которой не хотел бы участвовать ни один человек.</p><p>Внутри всё переворачивается: его собственный мир <i>разрушен</i>. Если бы не Одиннадцать, он смог бы быть с Уилером. Но судьба любит поиграть со своим спутником, и всё выходит совершенно по-другому.</p><p>Уилл <i>не</i> ненавидит Одиннадцатую. Он ненавидит только себя. Его привязанность к Майку нисколько не угасает, наоборот, становится сильнее с каждым днём. Какого чёрта он страдает, вспоминая, как Майк поцеловал Одиннадцатую? Почему это так больно — любить кого-то, зная, что никогда не сможешь быть вместе? Для чего созданы все эти надписи? Для чего люди так сильно стараются найти своего истинного? </p><p><i>Для чего это всё</i>?</p><p>Почему он всё помнит? Почему он всё ещё помнит, что происходило, когда тень почти поглотила его? Помнит, как Майк говорил с ним. Помнит, как он держал его за руку. Помнит, как тот остался с ним на ночь и был <i>всё время</i> рядом. </p><p>Он <i>чувствовал</i> эту связь. Горькую и противную, причиняющую боль, приносящую эту жалкую надежду на нормальную и счастливую жизнь.</p><p>— Какого чёрта ты решил, что он оставит её? — шепчет Уилл, сильнее вжимаясь спиной в стену. — Какого чёрта, Уилл? <i>Какого чёрта?</i>... </p><p>Он знает, что Майк не оставит Одиннадцатую. Знает, но продолжает надеяться. Это противное чувство привязанности продолжает давить изнутри и медленно заражает всё, что попадается на пути.</p><p>— Уилл? — он слышит тихий голос Майка совсем рядом. — Что с тобой? Я тебя потерял...</p><p>— <i>Всё нормально</i>… <i>я в полном порядке</i>…</p><p>— Они опять тебя задели? Или ты снова был на той стороне?</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Майк… всё в порядке… я просто хочу домой… </p><p>— Я могу отвести тебя, если хочешь? </p><p>Как же Уилл ненавидит, когда кто-то видит его <i>таким</i>. Ему хочется взвыть от своей беспомощности и безнадёжности.</p><p>— Как же я себя ненавижу… — едва слышно шепчет Байерс, но Майк слышит.</p><p>Слышит и <i>молчит</i>. </p><p>Это повторится снова. И снова. И снова.</p><p>Майк молчит. Ему не понять Байерса, но, кажется, он <i>чувствует</i>. Чувствует эту короткую, мимолётную связь, колющую в самое сердце. Она совершенно незаметна, только порой даёт о себе знать.</p><p><i>Только чувствует, но не может понять, что она принадлежит не Одиннадцатой</i>.</p><p> </p><p>До дома они добираются в полной тишине. Майк не собирался заводить разговор, а Уилл не собирался слушать.</p><p>— Как ты? — спрашивает Уилер, когда они стоят перед дверью дома Байерсов. </p><p>— Всё отлично… — шепчет Уилл с притворной улыбкой и открывает дверь, входя в просторную и тёмную прихожую. — Всё просто отлично.</p><p>Они в полном молчании проходят по лестнице, так же тихо пересекают порог комнаты и падают на кровать. В спальне Уилла темно. <i>Очень</i>. Сквозь приоткрытое окно они слышат сверчков, и ничего больше.</p><p>— Хэй, — Майк прижимает его к груди, когда слышит едва сбившееся дыхание. Он научился <i>догадываться</i>, что всё не так хорошо, как говорил Байерс, всего лишь за каких-то пару лет с того дня, когда снова увидел его. — Всё хорошо, Уилл, всё хорошо… </p><p>— Уже ничего не будет хорошо, Майк, — глухо шепчет Уилл. — Ничего… </p><p>Уилера передёргивает. Эта грёбаная связь. Он чувствует её. </p><p><i>Боль</i>.</p><p>Где-то внутри. Словно всё разрывается, распадается на тысячу частей. Трещина продолжает расти и, возможно, совсем скоро просто разойдётся по тонким скрепляющим швам и попросту уничтожит всё внутри.</p><p>— Уилл… — он успокаивающе целует его в висок и гладит его запястье. Мягко проводит пальцами по тем злосчастным, проклятым словам. — Ты чего, парень? </p><p>Байерс не может успокоиться: он не может всегда быть с Майком. Одиннадцатая его истинная. Не он. Он — <i>сбой</i>. Он просто грёбанный сбой, который, по сути, является <i>лишним</i>, <i>бракованным</i>, <i>нецелым</i>. Такие редко живут нормальной жизнью. </p><p>— Всё будет хорошо… — повторяет Уилер и прижимает его сильнее. — Всё хорошо…</p><p><i>К сожалению, только для него.</i> </p><p>— <i>Я не смогу потерять тебя снова, Уилл…</i> — шепчет Майк. — <i>Я не переживу второй раз…</i></p><p>«<i>Тогда почему мне так больно, Майк?</i>»</p><p>Он <i>уже</i> потерялся.</p><p>«<i>Почему мне так больно?</i>»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>